1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tire-patching tool.
2. Related Prior Art
According to Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 509141, a conventional tire-patching tool includes a handle 10 and a drill 20 extending from the handle 10. The drill 20 includes a point 21, a plurality of threads 31, 32, 33 and 34 formed thereon near the point 21 and a notch 22 defined therein near the threads 31, 32, 33 and 34. In use, a rubber band 40 is put in the notch 22. The rubber band 40 is dipped in glue. The point 21 is inserted in a cut in a tire T. The threads 31, 32, 33 and 34 are driven through the cut. Accordingly, the portion of the drill 20 in which the notch 22 is defined is inserted into the cut so that the rubber band 40 is brought into the cut, folded. The drill 20 is pulled from the tire T. Because of the notch 22, the rubber band 40 is left in the cut. Because of the glue, the rubber band 40 is adhered to the tire T. Thus, the tire T is patched. However, the cut is inevitably enlarged while the threads 31, 32, 33 and 34 are driven into the tire T. That is, the tire T is further damaged before it gets patched.
In an alternative manner, the tire T is removed from a rim (not shown). The internal side of the tire T around the cut is around. A flat patch (not shown) can be adhered to the internal side of the tire T around the cut. Thus, the tire T is patched. It is, however, troublesome to remove the tire T from the rim. Moreover, the internal side of the tire T is ground, i.e., the tire T is further damaged before it gets patched.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.